Kiss Me, Kick Me
by RetroFangs
Summary: Lacey Lestat ends up in Ipswich, Massachusetts on parole. There she meet up with her childhood friend Sarah and a group of hot guys. But soon, she discovers something about them that brings a new dawn of understanding to her life. Reid/OC Slight AU
1. Chapitre Un: Comment est le Parti ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to the covenant. Everything else is mine. 

**Kiss Me, Kick Me**

RetroFangs

**Chapitre Un:**Comment est le parti ?

I grinned widely as I walked upon the trashing bodies and pulsing music. There was one good thing about moving to Ipswich and this was surely it. For one, who was I to deny a good party, and two, I was sure sooner or later the cops were gonna come, and I was getting pumped just thinking about toying with those pigs. Laughing at the thought, I came to the spot where people were handing out drinks, and snagged a red plastic cup full of a bluish green liquid that smelled like candy.

Taking a few sips, I licked my lips at the tangy sweet taste. After the taste disappeared a pleasant burning spread through my body and filled me with adrenaline. Gazing around the party I looked around for some sort of entertainment, which seemed near impossible over the mass of dancing bodies, but my eyes locked on a long forgotten head of blonde hair. Why was my old friend Sarah in a place like this? Last time I had seen her we had both been introduced to the world of puberty and girly crushes. After that I moved away and we lost contact.

I watched as she awkwardly talked to a group of guys which were to my eyes pretty hot. There was a tall long haired guy but his arms were wrapped possessively around a mocha skinned girl and I knew he was out of the question. Next to him there was an extremely hot blond, and A tall muscular raven stood next to him, and last but not least a very shy looking brunette. I smirked at the obvious infatuation Sarah had for the muscular one. Looks, like I could get that blond after all.

Grinning widely I started over to the group. On the way though I decided to play this off as a surprise reunion with her, not to let them know I was staring quite intently. Walking past slowly I 'accidentally' bumped into Sarah and turned to apologize just as she turned to me. "Oh God I'm sorr- Sarah! Oh my God It's been years!" I watched as her calm face turned to surprise and then excitement.

"Lacey? Lacey Lestat! No way, what are you doing here! Shoot, last time I saw you we were just staring seventh grade!" She pulled me into a fierce hug which I returned just as emotionally.

"I know! Shit, I never thought I'd see you here! Yeah, I'm here on special circumstances. Folks back in Virginia didn't take well to me being arrested so they sent me hear on parole." Sarah pulled back and stared at me.

"What the hell Lacey! I though I told you no more joy riding!" She was glaring at me now and I shook my hands in front of my face to show peace.

"No, no, It wasn't like that at all. Okay so maybe a part of it was, but the other part was solely based on too much alcohol. I ended up flashing the cops and then speeding off in a wild cop chase that ended up with my car plummeting off a bridge and me hand cuffed the hood of a police car." Sarah gasped and smacked my shoulder.

"What the hell Lacey, you're lucky not to be in jail right now!" I just smiled and leaned on her shoulder. She flinched away from me. "And you've been drinking! God you have a problem." I just grinned again. It might have seemed like she was mad at me but I knew deep down she was laughing her ass off.

"So you gonna introduce me to your friends or what? I'm sure after this interesting conversation they might think I'm some ex-convict or something." She raised am eyebrow at me and I pulled close to whisper in her ear_. "__I saw you getting into that muscular guy right there, but I just want Blondie_." She giggled before pulling back from me.

"Sure, But I'll just introduce you to Kate, she can take the rest from there." She turned me towards the Mocha skinned girl. "Lacey this is Kate, Kate this is Lacey. Don't worry about what she just said though. She's got to be the most awesome person you've ever been around." I 'awed' at her statement and she just pinched me.

"Hey Lacey, it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Pleasure's mine. _Trust me._" The last of my sentence came out in a seductive purr and she just blushed before turned back to her boyfriend while I grinned impishly. "So who are these dashing young gentlemen?" I said gesturing towards the hotties before me.

Kate coughed before pointing to the guy behind her. "This is Pouge Parry my boyfriend. Tyler Simms, Caleb Danvers and Reid-"

"Garwin, Reid Garwin." The blonde cut in before Kate could finish. He stuck his hand out and I took it gently. "Good evening, and might I add you look most beautiful tonight."

I laughed. "Well You don't look so bad yourself Blondie. It's nice to meet you guys." I said dropping his hand. "Who knew moving here for punishment, would end me up with hot guys and my best friend." I said shrugging and smiling at Sarah. She just shook her head as the rest of them chuckled. I gave a saucy wink towards Blondie before my vision was cut off by a frizzy redhead.

"Hey Caleb, how was your summer?" I narrowed my eyes at this girl. As if she couldn't be anymore rude.

"Um." Was all he said as he looked back at Sarah, which in turn caused the redhead to look back at what he was staring at. A forced grin found it's way on her face as she looked over my friend.

"Oh, Kira." She said with an arrogant smirk.

Sarah hesitated for a second. "Sarah."

"Oh right from the Boston Public. Tell me how does one go about getting into Spencer from the Public?" Her smirk widened as Sarah looked offended and before Caleb could interject his two cents I stepped up behind the annoying frizz ball, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned to me with a glare and a scowl. "Can I help you?"

I gave her my own glare. "Sorry, to bother you, but did I just here you insult my friend here? 'Cause if you did I'm going to have to ask you to apologize." She narrowed her eyes into slits.

"Oh really. And what's a slut like you going to do about it if I don't." She added the slut comment when she looked over my clothes., which happened to be a black bikini top, tight leather pants, white knee high boots, and fingerless gloves. My eyes widened and my face took on false awe.

"No way, If I'm a slut then you must a be a prostitute. Tell me, how does it feel to have a vagina the size of a beach ball? Not to mention the array of diseases you must have. Wow, and I never though I'd see the day when I finally met one of you!" I was jumping up in down in false glee by the time I was done, and her face had taken on a furious red before one of her hands managed to evade my attention and slam palm first into my cheek causing me to bite my lip, drawing blood. I stayed like that for a minutes, my face turned to the side and my hair shielding my eyes. Reaching up I touched a finger to my lips before bringing it back and staring at the dark red liquid before me.

Moving to look back at her again I balled a hand into a fist and cracked the knuckles slowly. "Bad move Princess." Before I pulled back and slammed my first into her face delighting in the feel of something snapping beneath me. I grinned darkly as she fell to the ground clutching her face before glaring at me. "What, want some more? Because I _will _beat your ass."

"You fucking whore, I hope you die along with your slutty ass friend from the public!" I growled and started to swing my body towards her to start beating the shit out of her frizzy head but a strong gloved hand wrapped around one of my wrists and another around my waist. I struggled against whoever was holding while I tried getting to the red headed slut before I gave up.

"You're lucky He's holding my back your fucking redheaded bitch. Or I swear I would hospitalize your fucking ass. Mess with me or my friends again I swear I'll fuck you up!" She just sneered and I knew she was about to say something before a guy with curl brown hair and an even more arrogant attitude than the slut herself, came up in front of me and the rest of the group.

I heard Caleb stand next to Sarah. "Got a problem Aaron?" He said placing his hand gently on her shoulders.

The curly haired guy sneered. "Yeah, I think I do Danvers. How about you keep your sluts in control." He sneered again looking at me.

"You want some too you sleazy Fucker? I'll fuck you up just as bad!" I was struggling again and the guy before me just smirked.

"I'll happen you know I'd rather _fuck you_ up." I made a retching sound before spitting on his shoes.

"Like I'd even want you to breath in the same space as me you pussy faggot!" I snarled at him, and he frowned before stalking towards me.

"You bitch. I think I ought to teach you a lesson right here right now." I felt whoever was holding me tense before once again my vision was cut off this time by a guy with spiky hazel hair.

"Whoa, whoa." He then turned to look at Kira. "I think it's be better if you kept _your_ slut in line first." I grinned. I was already starting to like this guy. It was quiet for a few seconds before the sudden feeling of air shifting froze me in place and the guy before Aaron started hurling a load out. I grimaced outwardly but inwardly I was panicking. Since when could someone besides me use?

Before I could let my mind freak anymore the DJ decided to cut in his announcement. "Guys, Listen Dylan just called, he said he saw three cop cars heading down Old Dell road!" I smiled at the obvious distraction, and took the chance to look up at whoever was holding me. Locking eye with Blondie's Ice blue one's, I was shocked as a sharp burning need curled in my abdomen. Oh what I wouldn't give to just kiss those lips. But then the thought of having even more fun came to mind and I smirked.

"You know Blondie as much as I would _love_ to stay in your arms. I think We'd better get before the cops crash this place and We're all locked up in a steel cell for the night. Ne?" I watched as he smirked before he released me very slowly, being sure to ghost his fingers across my bare flesh. Feeling the burn again I ignored it before I yelled over to Sarah.

"I've got something to do real quick, if I'm not back by the time you have to leave just go, I'll catch you later!" She whipped her head over to me.

"Wait where are you going, and how'll you get back?!"

I grinned impishly again. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to have my own sort of fun. And I'll walk if I have to!" I moved away before she could think about grabbing me and she scowled at her failed attempt before yelling at me again.

"It better not be anything illegal Lacey I swear to you!" She glared at me.

I laughed. "It's not!" I said before running towards the woods. Just before I was out of hearing distance I shouted back to her. "ENTIRELY!" I couldn't make out what she yelled back over my laughter, before running though the tree and past other running partygoers.

Dodging past everyone I came to an empty clearing with a box stationed in the middle. Running over to it I began setting up my fun for the evening and by the time I was down, I could hear the cops getting closer. Grinning madly I started back towards I was sure there was still a car left.

Sure enough there was a forest green hummer with none other than Blondie and his friends inside. Running up to the car, just as it was about to pull out I knocked on the window. I rolled down and I came face to face with Tyler. "Hey mind If I snag a ride?"

A chorus of 'Yeah's ' and a 'Hurry Up' and I was pulled arm first into the Hummer by Tyler and was currently stretched across him with my head in Blondes lap. "Well, I don't think I mind this position too much, how bout you Blondie?" He just shifted slightly and I barked a laugh before maneuvering to where I was sitting on Tyler's lap. "Don't worry babe, I'll only be here for a few, I just need to get my bearings before trying to ease to the back." He just nodded and Blondie punched on the car, wheeling the car out of the woods and onto a dark dirt road. I laughed as the sirens blared behind us. Shifting once more I climbed in between the front seats all the while knowing Blondie was staring at my ass before I swung gracefully into the window seat behind Blondie himself.

Turning to Caleb I smiled and patted his shoulder. "Hi buddy, what brings you back to this nice backseat on this wonderful night?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Um, the cops?"

I nodded with the answer and then got serious. "You know Sarah digs you right?" I laughed at his surprised expression.

"You don't really know that?" He asked me. I gave him the 'C'mon' look.

"Look, everyone in here sees it but you. Plus she non-verbally agreed to it when I told her Blondie was hot." I was dead serious. He just looked thoughtful before grabbed his shoulder roughly. "I'm warning you Caleb. You hurt her, and I hurt you, got it?" He nodded. "Good, then we have no problems."

I heard Blondie laugh up in the front. "So you think I'm hot then?" I sighed.

"Blondie. You know your hot. I know your hot. And I know that you know that I know you know that I think your hot. So let's not play games then." I took a second for everyone else but me and Blondie to digest and understand that sentence and pretty soon they all started laughing. I rolled my eyes and then focused on where we were driving for a second. In the distance behind us I could see the tell tale lights of a cop car, and I grinned. "You guys want to have some slightly illegal fun. I swear to God, I won't get you caught, and if I get caught it's not like I'm giving out names."

I saw Blondie look back at Caleb, and right then and there I knew he was the leader of their friend circle. The serious one. Turning to him I grinned. "Do this for me Caleb, and I swear I'll hook you up with Sarah." He looked thoughtful before He turned directly to me.

"You swear we won't go to jail? And that you'll hook us up?" I laughed as I hugged him.

"I swear ,and I'll even spit in my hand and shake on it! You're the best! You know how to make an evening fun!" Laughing again I leaned up to brushed my lips to Blondie's ear. "So this is what I'm gonna need you to do. You see that small almost non-existent road covered by bushes and shit. I want you to drive this baby in there and park until I give the signal. _Trust me You'll have perfect viewable access to what I'm gonna do._" I whispered the last sentence to him and flicked my tongue across the small silver loops in his ear. I grinned as he tensed slightly before parking in the trees like I said.

"Alright so this is how I'm gonna do it. I'm going to do something to distract the cops and while they're after me I'm going to do a double back, have my short fun that I was doing earlier, and then while they're off our tail I'll come back and we can drive off safely. Sound good?" They all stared at me and Blondie and Tyler even took the time to turn in their seats to stare at me. "What?"

"Where did you learn to do all this. I mean running from the cops and stuff wise?" I grinned.

"I've robbed a couple of banks before." I said seriously my face blank. They all stared and Caleb shifted away slightly. After a few more staring contest I laughed. "Kidding. God you guys are gullible." I laughed again before opening my door and slipped out. Walking up to Blondie's open window I grinned. "I'm sure You'll enjoy this." I said before walking out into the road and standing waiting for the cop car to show. When it was close enough to see the driver I grinned mischievously before grabbing the edge of my top and pulling it up sharply before pulling it back down and smacking my ass while waving to the cops. I then dashed down the road a little ways away from my stunt.

Keeping the image of Blondie's possible face at this moment in my head, I let the thought take control causing me to speed up and when I was far enough from the couple I let a cool sensation run over my body and over eyes as I concentrated the sensation down the my legs allowing me to move even faster and when the cops couldn't see me anymore I walked into the trees and snagged a rope before pulling harshly. There were a series of snapping sound before a line of sparking flickers came to life and then a series of loud whistling sound shot off into the sky before exploding into and array of colors a few miles from where I was. Grinning I ran back to the clearing from earlier and grabbed a bottle from the box before kicking it aside and running back to the hummer, this time though the trees as to not get caught.

Finally breaking through the trees I waved at the guy as the signal for them to drive out of their parking spot and I jumped in as it stopped next to me. I held up a hand before they could talk. "No questions, We're not out of the fire yet boys, now Blondie, I want you to drive up here and hit the highway, then you can talk." I then took in deep shallow breaths before leaning against the window.

After about ten minutes of silence, we finally got back to the highway and I peeled open my eyes to take in the sight of all three non busy boys turned to me. I even spotted Blondie's eyes occasionally peeking into the rearview but from the way they were squinted I could tell he was smirking at me. "Yes?" I said raising an eyebrow. Pouge laughed, while Tyler blushed and Caleb shook his head.

"You've got to be the craziest girl I've ever known. Only you would flash a cop car in front of a car full of guys hyped up on party adrenaline. And this is all that I've gathered after knowing you for only a few hours!" I laughed at Caleb.

"What can I say. It was the first thing that popped up in my mind as a way to distract the cops. I can't say that it wasn't fun though. These are nice Taa Taa's and I'm just showing the world how great they are. By the way, did you see my pretty light show? I got a souvenir!" They just shook their heads laughing. I then pulled out my bottle which happened to be that same bluish green stuff I had swiped from the party earlier.

Blondie laughed up in the front. "Alright!" I shook my head.

"No, No, No, Blondie. This baby is saved for a special occasion sometime in the future, which we'll all know when it comes, and then we'll all get smashed while dragging Sarah and Kate in since she'll be going out with Caleb by then. I did promise after all." I watched him pout and I laughed. "You'll have to do better than that. I own at puppy eyes and pouts. And probably flashing. But, we'll save that for a later time. Oh yeah! Don't tell Sarah about this. She'd kick my ass. And She's scary when she's really mad at you."

He just pouted more and I grinned.

_Uh me so horny, uh uh so, so horny, Uh me so horny, me love you long time!_ I was dancing to my ring tone as my phone went off and also at the fact that Tyler had blushed again. Reading the Caller Id I raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar number. Flipping my phone open I set it to speaker and Answered. "Hello?"

"Wow, the dork answered for once. How strange town handling you?" I laughed at the feminine voice coming from the other side.

"Already flashed a cop. What phone are you calling from Peony?" I smirked at Blondie again as we locked as via Rear view.

Peony sighed over the phone and I laughed. "Already. You know that's the reson why you got sent down there in the first place. I honestly don't see what the big deal is about showing off your-" She hesitated for a minutes and I mouthed the words 'Prude' to the car. "Breasts. It's just more people getting to see you naked. Think of how your boyfriend's feel if you had one."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm single for the moment then isn't it? Besides, you've never flashed anyone so you wouldn't know how it feels would you babe. I bet you're even blushing just thinking about it right now aren't you _Babe_." I laughed as she squeaked and the Reid snickered with Pouge.

"What does it matter if I'm blushing or not. I seem to have common sense rather than the gutter you call a mind. You could make a deaf blind man blush. And don't talk to me like that. You know we're not lesbian and it feels wrong when you talk like one." I bit my lip.

"_Peony_. You know you like it when I talk _dirty_ to you. And even though you might not be lesbian, you don't really no for sure if I could be a super freak or what. For all you know I could be into you right now. You know I'll be waiting to take you back to me room tonight and have my wicked way with you _love._" She squeaked again and I rested my head on Blondie's shoulder while I talked.

"Lacey! Stop! Besides you're all the way in strange town and You like _Sausage_too much to be a _Taco Lover._"

"_Babe_, there's other ways to enjoy myself. Phone sex is one. I don't have to be there in person to touch myself while talking to you." I waved my hands at Tyler Caleb and Pouge whose eyes looked as though they might pop out of their heads. I mouthed the words 'Just kidding' over to them. They seemed to relax after that.

"Urgh! Sorry I called you!" Was all she said before the line went dead. As soon as I shut my phone Blondie looked over at me.

"You're such a freaky girl. I'll have to remember that later." Her smirked at me slyly and I winked.

"So you think there'll be a later. Wow, aren't you arrogant." I laughed as he pouted again. The rest of the ride just eased into comfortable silence and the next thing I knew I was out like a light.

I awoke a bit later to the feeling of being shuffled around, and then the warmth of the car was gone and replaced by a new, and much warmer feeling that I was surrounded in. I yawned before opening my eyes and groggily taking in the handsome figure of Blondie carrying me into the dorm building. My head was currently nestled in the crook of his neck and his arms supported my back and behind my knees. I inhaled his scent slowly taking in the spicy earthy smell and once more the burning need coiled tighter in my lower abdomen. I exhaled just as slow, delighting in the way a small shiver ran through him and he turned down to look at me.

"You weren't thinking of kidnapping me were you Blondie." He grinned, his blue eyes dancing with a strange sparkle.

"Damn and here I was hoping you wouldn't wake up so I could keep you in my arms all night." I stuck my tongue out at him, and laughed as he pouted again.

"Well Blondie, I don't really think your pick-up lines will work on this fine broad, but I'll give you points for being sweet anyway. Now if you'd please, no matter how much I'd rather submit to your request, I do have to get up and ready in time for school tomorrow. God knows how hard it is to roll out of bed in the morning." He just laughed.

"You gonna tell me where to go Miss Freaky, or do I really have to stow away with you?" I laughed and tapped his mouth once, to which he just took hold of my finger with his teeth, all the while sweeping his tongue suggestively across the tip. I bit my lip to hold back a moan at the feel of his tongue. My mind already had images of Blondie's tongue in other places and I subconsciously rubbed my legs together to ease the burning. The coil was back once more and this time with a vengeance. I groaned and pulled my hand back.

"Turn right and then go all the way to the end. My door's the last one on the left." I was getting sleepy again and Blondie's scent wasn't helping. I nestled further into his neck and sighed as he followed my directions. To soon we were at my door and he was setting me down, being sure to let his touches linger longer than they were supposed to. Smiling coyly at him I turned and unlocked my door before pocketing my keys and turning to face him once more. "Thanks for taking me back to my dorm Blondie. But there's something I should tell you before I go." He looked perplexed.

"You don't secretly have a penis do you?" I laughed and shook my head before pulling his face down towards mine, and I smiled as his hands found their way around my waist again. I stopped though, just before out lips touched, our breaths mingling together.

"I enjoy making you want me." I spoke against his lips before smiling and backing into my room away from him. "Goodnight Blondie, sleep tight." I smirked at his dazed and slightly shocked expression before closing my door softly.

"Oh, you just stepped up the game Miss Freaky. Don't worry though, you'll get yours tomorrow." He laughed through the door before I heard his footsteps start walking away. I smiled and touched my lips. Replaying the feelings of his lips ghosting close to mine.

Sighing happily I slipped out of my clothes and let down my hair before slipping on a tight Victoria's Secret night shirt. I then walked over to my bed, and crawled beneath the covers. Thoughts about Blondie, school, and the mysterious person using on my mind as I drifted off.

**A/****N:** Well, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and even more fun making Lacey a party fanatic and slight freak. Well Read and Review.

Also:

**Lacey**

**Shoulder-length sandy straight hair.**

**5'8"**

**Hobbies includes partying, Flashing cops, illegal activities. More listed as the story goes on.**


	2. Chapitre Deux: L'École sera l'École

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to the covenant. Everything else is mine.

**Kiss Me, Kick Me**

RetroFangs

**Chapitre Deux:**L'École sera l'École donc Jouons à Notre Jeu

I groaned to myself as my alarm went off next to me. Pushing my hand onto my nightstand I groped around until I found the annoying device and slamming my hand down so it shut up. Knowing I'd have to get up and take my shower so I could go to school I groaned before sitting up and slinging the covers aside with my eyes half opened from sleep.

Stumbling from my bed I felt my way to the bathroom and grasped a towel and my toiletries before moving back out from the bathroom and over to my dorm door. Sighing, I opened the door, and hissed as my feet came into contact with the cold marble floor of the hallway. Easing down the hallway I squinted against the bright lighting. I mean c'mon I mean it was almost 5:30 in the morning. People were still trying to wake up. Lights weren't helping.

Still squinting I stumbled down the hallway towards a door labeled **Female Bath**. Pushing the door open I dropped my towel in the chair outside of the shower stalls, before stripping off my clothes. Shivering at the chill on my bare flesh I pulled open the door to the showers and stepped in before turning the nozzles closet to me. My eye shot open as I was pelted with freezing water.

Jumping out of the way of the spray I waited for it to heat up before slipping back under and wetting my hair. My mind started to wander after that, as images of Blondie popped into my head. Tiny Goosebumps crawled across my skin at the thought of what he might be up to today. I smirked at the memory of his shocked face. Yeah, I was going to enjoy teasing him.

Rinsing out my hair I turned the water off and wrung out my hair before opening the door and grabbing my towel. Drying off any other excess water I wrapped the towel around me and grabbed my bag of toiletries before heading for the door. Just as I was about to reached the doorknob the door was pulled open and an unwelcome head of red hair stared me dead in the face.

I grinned maliciously at the swollen purple of her nose. She glared at me and I raised an eyebrow. "What, got a problem Princess, because I'm starting to think it's way to early for this shit." She just sneered at me and walked past. I shrugged before walking towards the hallway. Just as I was about there I felt a hand snake into my hair and grip tightly pulling my back on my knees in front of the redheaded bitch herself.

"I've got you now you sleazy slut. You're going to pay for what you did to my nose. I think going bald might help, but only a little." She said before she gave a rather sharp tug which in turn caused a burning ripping sensation in my scalp. I scowled at how this bitch got a hold of me.

"Heh. I should have known a prostitute wouldn't play fair. Well I'll show you. Neither. Do. Sluts." I accentuated each word by raising up on my knees until I was at full height with my head bent over slightly. Turning sharply I lashed out and grabbed her wrist before twisting it harshly. She let out a cry before detaching herself from my hair and pulling away to clutch her hand to her chest. "I told you bitch. I'll whoop your ass. And I think now would be a good time as any, if I weren't as naked as I was now. You might come onto me. And I don't feel like catching fugliness." Flicking her off I sneered at her before walking out of the bathroom, in any other way unharmed. I was pissed as hell though. Bitch snagged out some of my hair.

Growling, I wrapped my towel tighter and started back to my room. As I rounded the corner a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. Following that were puffs of warm breath ghosting across my neck, and I shivered at the attention I was getting. Looking up I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding as I locked eyes with Blondie. He was currently shirtless, and his hair was still tousled from sleep. There was also a towel slung over his shoulder.

I grinned and was about to say something, when he turned me around abruptly and slammed me against the wall, crushing his lips to mine. My eyes widened for a moment before they drifted shut and my hands found themselves wrapping around his neck, my fingers tangling in messy blond locks. But, all too soon his lips we gone and he just sat with his forehead against mine.

"That was what wanted last night. But this-" His hand moved up to hold my leg around his waist and the other reached up to cup my breast. "is_payback_." I was getting ready to say something back at him for his crummy payback when his thumb flicked across my nipple through my towel. Biting my lips I held in my moan and he smirked darkly before flicking it again this time a bit harder. "Oh, no you don't Miss Freaky, I want to hear you." I bit my lip harder as he began rolling it around between his index finger and thumb. Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, his hand on my leg began to strokes slow sensual circles in my skin causing my breathing to become broken and harsh as I struggled for coherency.

Letting go of my leg he let his hand wander up until it was right at my hip, and just as he was about to move up farther he brushed against a spot in the upper left of my hips, causing me to see white and this time I couldn't hold back my scream. Luckily for me. He chose that exact moment to seal my noise off with a kiss. Pulling back ,to leave me breathless.

"Ah, so you like when I do _this_?" He purred in my ear as he began to rub slow circles into the same spot making me rub my legs together.

"Blondie _please_." He just grinned before stopping.

"Well, Miss freaky, unlike you I don't like making you want me, I enjoy making you _need_ me." He then smirked before pulling away and continuing down the hallway towards the bathrooms. I gaped at the spot he had just been occupying before taking a minutes to get my breathing in check. I then glared before thinking of possible ways to make him pay as I headed into my room.

Once safely inside I threw my towel in the clothes basket before walking over to my drawers. Pulling the middle drawer open I gagged as I looked over the lump of fabric they called a uniform. What I wouldn't give to burn that dreadful piece of shit. Sighing I pulled it out a there it on my bed carelessly, before pulling out some underwear and slipping them on. Turning back to look at my puke for clothes I stared. And in a twisted sort of way it was like a slap in the face, directed personally from my father as a way of punishment.

Yanking the skirt from the pile, I pulled it on, frowning at the length. I mean, I'm a teenager not a seventy year-old woman. Grabbing the waistline of my skirt I began rolling it up until it was a little lower than mid-thigh. Now that, that was taken care of-. I turned to my shirt and the ugly blue blazer it came with. Chucking the blazer in the bin with my towel, I pulled on the shirt and buttoned it up until the last three buttons before rolling up the sleeves. Testing the mobility of the outfit, I stretched in various ways before walking over to my mirror and staring at how bad I looked.

God, I looked like a nun. Or someone who was studying to become a nun. Either way, I still looked horrible. Growling, I unbuttoned my shirt a couple more and nodded at the less nun-ish version before pulling on the socks to the uniform. In fact, they shouldn't even be called socks, they _should_ be called leg eaters because they seemed to stretched almost to where my skirt ended. Shaking my head I turned to glare at the loafers they expected me to wear. There wasn't a chance in hell, that I would wear those, even if I was beat down by a hooker for eternity I still wouldn't wear them.

Walking towards my closet I pulled out a fresh pair of black Mary Janes. Moving over to the mirror again, I frowned, but it was better than five minutes ago. Grabbing my brush I pulled my hair into braided pigtails before grabbing my school bag and heading out the door, locking it behind me.

Winking at a auburn haired girl as she gaped at my outfit, I walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. Even though school was about to start, there weren't that many people in the halls, which may have meant they were all going to the cafeteria. Joy. I just love having my morning ruined by snaky redheads.

Reaching the cafeteria doors, I pulled one back and entered to meet a full room full of people in ugly uniforms either eating breakfast or talking with someone else in an ugly uniform. Looking around, I spotted Blondie, as well as everyone else from last night's gang sitting in one of the back tables near a window. Walking over, Sarah was the first to spot me and she pouted.

"How come you're the one who always manages to look hot in whatever you're wearing." Her reaction caused the rest of the group to notice I was there and I smirked as Tyler blushed and Blondie juts stared, Pouge was too busy with Kate to notice and Caleb just nodded. I glared at Blondie and he just blew me a kiss.

Plopping down next to him, I looked back over at Sarah. "Because I don't care about pissing on rules. You on the other hand, well I'd be afraid to piss your mom off too." Sarah sighed before dropping her head on the table.

"She always ruins my life!" I laughed at her, and she just flicked me off.

"When and where _babe_." She lifted up her head to glare at me, before starting up a conversation with Tyler and Caleb. Seeing my chance to scold Blondie I looked over at him, and he just smiled toothily. Leaning over I nipped at his ear lightly before whispering. "_That, was very naughty of you Blondie. I'd watch your back._"

He just laughed and I punched him lightly on the shoulder. He pouted and pulled me close by wrapping an arm around my waist. "C'mon Miss Freaky, there's no need to hurt me. You liked it anyway." My eyes widened as he pulled me flush against him, my arms sticking over his shoulders. I grinned and held my forehead against his, all the while felling eyes bore into the back of my head.

"I would stop hurting you but-" I pinched his arm. He just smirked. "I know you like it." I laughed before prying his arms from my waist and moving away slightly. I winked at Sarah who was gaping as was Tyler and Caleb. Then she just shook her head.

"I should have known." She laughed to herself before standing up. "Well, even as nice as this is, I don't really want to be late on the first day. I wish I could say the same for Miss Flirts-a-lot over here."

I laughed. "What, Blondie's hot!" I smiled at him before getting out of my seat and linking arms with my best friend. "Shall we? Bye Blondie!" I said waving back towards him. He just pouted and folded his arms. I laughed and pulled Sarah out through the doors, but not before looking back at Caleb and giving him a thumbs up.

Once we were out in the hallway and on our way to homeroom, I nudged Sarah. "So, I hear Caleb's got the hots for you." She blushed and stared at me with wide chocolate eyes. I groaned. "Oh my God! You didn't realize this either. I mean, am I the only one's besides Blondie that sees these things." I hung my head in my hands for a second before I grabbed Sarah by the shoulders. "Look, you like him, he likes you, I promised I'd hook you up, end of story. If we go out to a party of something soon, you better put the moves on that poor fellow, or I swear I will lock you in a closet together and force yall to do the nasty, go it?" She stared at me in shock before nodding slowly. I smiled, my demeanor changing instantly. "Good, now let's get to class."

I all but pushed her into the room where a shabby looking man with thinning brown hair was writing something on a chalkboard. He turned to us and the pointed to the auditorium-like seats. "Have a seat ladies." We nodded and began walking to a section of seats in the higher rows. On the way up I heard the man cough behind us, and I turned to look back at what was wrong, only to see him loosening his tie slightly and his face had gone onto a beat color. I held in a giggle and looked down at my skirt. Maybe I had hiked it a little too high. But, who the hell cared? I could use this to my advantage.

Smirking darkly, I plopped down next to Sarah and stared doodling on a spare piece of paper as students began to filter in. I zoned out after that. The rest of the class was spent talking aimlessly with Sarah, doodling, and flicking tiny paper balls at random students.

When the bell finally rang, I grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled here down the isle and out of the door before she could say anything. Laughing at her breathless expression I patted her head. "That class was so boring. But, I did have fun flicking shit at other kids. Oh, if only I could flash the teacher of something. I would get us both A's for the rest of the year!" Sarah just glared and smacked me in the back of the head. "Ow! Sarah!"

She just scoffed and grabbed my hand. "C'mon we have calculus with Tyler, and Caleb." She blushed a bit at Caleb's name and I smirked at her.

"Well, let's not stand and wait." I resumed my role as the puller, and with renewed vigor we made it into Calculus class in record time. Looking around, I spotted Tyler and Caleb and waved before walking up the isles to take the place next to Tyler while pushing Sarah in-between him and Caleb.

Laughed as the both of them blushed a I snuggled up against Tyler's shoulder and dozed off.

It seemed only seconds later I was snapped awake a loud smack resounded from the desk in front of me. I looked at the ruler which was attached to the hand of the teacher before actually glancing up at the old wrinkled woman before me. Yawning I raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

The woman glared down at me and her wrinkles skin stretched away from her mouth as she clenched her teeth together. I scooted closer to Tyler subconsciously at the look of this old hag. But then she just smiled and I scooted even closer. I disliked this look even more. "Yes, infact there is. I would like you to kindly show the class the answer to the problem on t he board. If it's incorrect Ms. Lestat, I won't refrain from punishing you with the right discipline. Now up." She motioned her hand for me to stand up but I just stared at her like she'd gone mad. Apparently this was the number one rule in the book of 100 must deadliest things to do to an old hag, because she gripped me under my elbow and hoisted me out of my seat causing me to stumble lightly. "Solve the problem now! Let's see if a delinquent like you could even read it."

Gaping at her I narrowed my eyes at her. "Geez, you think maybe you could be a bit nicer, maybe then I would answer your question." I didn't really expect the hard slap that followed my statement. Shrinking back, I fought back hot tears of anger as the rest of the class laughed except for Sarah, Tyler and Caleb. Turning back to my seat I grabbed my bag and looked back up at the three of them. Tyler put his hand out to say something but I just silenced him with a shake of my head.

Pushing past the old hag sharply I stormed down the stairs, looked at the board for a second or two and walked towards the door. Pulling it open harshly I called over my shoulder. "The answer's fucking Sixty-Seven point Five!" I then walked out slamming the door behind me and tightened my grip on my tote bag as I walked with furious strides down the hallway. Reaching the door to the courtyard I walked through it and let out a calming breath as I inhaled the different types of flowers growing among the sides of the classy yard.

Walking over to the bench closest to a cliff that overlooked a sea, I sat down and closed my eyes. It was a habit I picked up after the third house arrest. It helped to calm me down, and it was needed for a time like this.

Pretty soon, I could hear the bell ring and the rushing of people hurrying off to lunch. Shrugging of my bag I shivered lightly at the nippy air before pulling out my cell phone, and texting Sarah. 'I'm out in the courtyard if you want to find me.'

Flipping it shut after I was done I stared out over the ocean as I waited. After a few minutes I heard the doors the courtyard open, and the sound of crunching grass before I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Reaching back I laid my cold hand over the warm one, and discovered it to be a very masculine hand. Reclining my head I looked up at Blondie, and smiled.

"What brings you here Blondie?" He grinned seductively and sat down next to me, pulling me close.

"Well, for one, I get the chance to look over your gorgeous body, and for the other, the rest of the guys kind of bullied me into being the spokesperson to talk to you. We all heard about what happened." His seductive face took on a concerned expression, and I smiled.

"Don't worry Blondie, besides being royally pissed, I'm fine. Although, I think I just about froze my nipples permanently out here. Who knew it could get so cold here in Ipswich?" I heard him chuckle and I looked over at him as he leaned in closer.

"I could help you with that." He was close to me again, and like this morning our foreheads touched lightly as his hands snaked up to cup both my breasts before gently kneading them in his hands. I let out a breathy moan and dropped my head into the crook of his neck. I felt him chuckle through his skin and I stopped his hands, before forcing them back down by his sides.

"Blondie you're such a tease." He pouted and I caught his bottom lip between my teeth. Something flashed in his eyes before he cupped my chin causing me to let go of his lip before he kissed me heatedly. I groaned in pleasure, sliding my arms around his neck. He slid his arms around my waist and pulled to where I was flush against his chest. I gasped and he took that chance to slip his tongue into my mouth and I responded twisting mine with his. I felt one of his hand searching until his thumb had brushed against my sweet spot. Breaking the kiss I rested my head once more in the crook of his neck, this time to catch my breath. "Yep. A. Definite. Tease."

"Well, if I'm a tease, then you're a virgin." My eyes widened and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. His own eyes widened as well, and he bit his lip. "Holy shit, you're really a virgin! I thought maybe since you flashed people-"

I slapped a hand over his mouth, still blushing. "Shut up. Why not just announce it to the whole school why don't you. And just because I flash people, doesn't mean I'm a slut, who'll let anyone in her pants. I'll admit, I'm a bit of a tease-" He rolled his yes, and I glared. "But, I'm not about to give it up to a random guy, I at least want my first time to be special. Sorry I couldn't be a bimbo for you."

Blondie, pulled my hand from his face and leaned into me, his eyes closed. "_I don't care if you're secretly male, wait, maybe I would then, but the point is, You're still Lacey Lestat, the lil' Miss Freaky, who flashes cops._" I laughed at his analogy and hugged him.

"Thank Blondie, you really do have a way with words. Now can I steal your Jacket, or do I really have to become a popsicle out here?" He just smiled and shrugged off his jacket before pulling it around my shoulders. "C'mon let's get inside. I'm sure Sarah's about ready to start having heart attacks if I'm not in there in the next five minutes." He laughed and took my hand before pulling me up. I grabbed my bag, and we both started in to the building and towards the cafeteria.

Once we reached the already open doors, I immediately spotted Sarah over at the table, her head down as Caleb patted her back. Tyler was the first to spot us and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks again as I realized I was still holding Blondie's hand. Tyler just smirked and spoke something to Caleb, who in turn told Sarah and she snapped her head up. When she saw us she gave a sigh of relief and motioned us over.

Ignoring the majority of glares directed at me for holding Blondie's hand I walked slowly over the table and let go of him to take in a bear hug from Sarah.

"Sarah! Can't. Breathe!" I heard her gasp before she let go and cupped my face.

"Are you alright, you really stressed me out when you stormed out of the classroom!"

"Not to mention, almost gave the teacher a heart attack when you shouted out the right answer. Now, that was priceless." I smiled over at Tyler before turning back to Sarah.

"I'm fine Sarah. I was just pissed for a while. But Blondie cheered me up so it's not biggie." She glanced back and forth between the jacketless Blondie and the warm and cozy me, before she raised an eyebrow.

"I bet he did." I just pinched her lightly before sitting down at the table. Blondie followed my idea and pretty soon, Pouge and Kate we at the table, when they had gotten there I wasn't even sure.

"So, anything good to eat around here?" The rest of the table shook their heads and held up a bagged lunch. I glared. "Yall couldn't at least tell me to bring lunch? Thanks I guess." I plopped my head down on the table, and closed my eyes.

"Tired?" I looked up at Blondie. He was smirking for some odd reason and it took me a few minutes to get was he was suggesting.

"Yeah, I couldn't get that mind blowing kiss with Tyler off my mind." I winked at Tyler and he blushed, and I felt Blondie tense next to me. Patting his thigh, I smiled. "Relax, it was a joke." He relaxed and I felt the skin heat up underneath of my hand. I grinned inwardly and slowly moved my hand father up his thigh.

He looked over at me with wide eyes and shook his head furiously. I just grinned and continued to let my hand wander. Mouthing the word 'payback' I cupped him through his pants and grinned evilly as he bit his lip and looked away from me. Looking away from him I turned to Tyler.

"So Tyler. What exactly happened after I _left_." I punctuated the last word with a gentle rub against Blondie's crotch. He groaned and fisted his hand before putting his head down on the table. Tyler raised an eyebrow, but I showed no signs of anything. Tyler just shrugged.

"Well, after the teacher got past her shock she didn't really say anything she just looked a bit ashamed before she walked to her desk and told us to talk among ourselves. Serves her right I guess."

I nodded. "Yes, I _suppose_, that she _should_ feel _ashamed_ of herself. I don't really think I _deserved_ what really _happened_." Blondie whimpered beside me at my ministrations and I bit my lip to keep from laughing at his obvious situation. Now, Sarah and Caleb had looked over at us, and Blondie just turned his head away from us all. I smiled at the both of them. I then looked at Blondie with mock concern. "Something wrong _Blondie_?" He just turned and glared at me.

Just then the bell rang over head and I jumped up and away from the table. "Well, I've got to be on my way. I'm looking forward to history class." I laughed as Blondie glared a me again. Turning away a stared walking away from the table, clutching Blondie's jacket tighter, when I was suddenly in the air and hoisted over a shoulder. I laughed at the back of the blond head carrying me. I waved back to the table just as they were getting up, and laughed again and Blondie sped up and out of the cafeteria and down one of the hallways towards a bathroom with an 'Out of Order' sign taped to the front.

Blondie pushed it open and set me down on the counter before leaning over me. "Finish it." I looked up at him, and smiled cheekily.

"Finish what Blondie?" I raised an eyebrow as he whimpered and grabbed my hand before pushing it lightly against the bulge in his pants.

"Stop playing, and finish it_ please_." He whimpered again and rested his head against my neck, his breathing causing shivers to travel down my spine. I grinned.

"I'll finish it on one condition." He whimpered again and I patted his back with my free hand.

"Name it, I'll do it." I shivered again as his lips brushed my neck as he spoke.

"When I finish this, I want you to promise you won't tease me about being a virgin, that and help me get Caleb and Sarah together." I felt him twitch through his pants and I bit my lip to stop the images as they flashed through my mind.

"Deal. Just _please_!" I took mercy upon my blond play thing and unzipped his pants, smirking at the fact that he went commando, and ghosted my fingers across the soft skin of his shaft. Blondie moaned against my skin as I held his member fully and the coil in my abdomen tightened at the soft warm object in my hands. Moving my hand slowly I stroked the entire length of his member before I lifted his head up to rest forehead to forehead with him. I took a strange sort of satisfaction at the fact that his eyes were shut and his breathing was coming out in short pants.

"Look at me _Blondie_." His eyes fluttered open before looking into mine, and I had to hold back a gasp at the lust clouded within the deep blue. His hand reached up to cup my chin again and I let myself be pulled into the kiss as my pace increased. This kiss was a bit more fierce than the last but I found myself liking it more. I gave my own moan as he started to stroke my sweet spot in time with my own strokes. Moving my thumb to circle around the head of his member, he broke away from the kiss to bury himself in my shoulder as his body tensed before he started thrusting into my hand shuddering as he did so.

I refused to look down as a hot wet substance spilled over in my hand and I blushed as I felt Blondie sink against me. "Put your pants back on Blondie." He gave a tired groan before I felt him smirk against my skin. Shaking my head I pulled way from him so I could wash my hands in the sink behind me. I didn't expect Blondie, to pull up close to nibble on my ear though.

"Look at it _Lacey._" I felt myself blush and I shook my head furiously. "C'mon look at it." I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut.

Shaking me head again I got off the counter and stumbled away from him. He just chuckled and I heard his foot steps getting closer to me. Holding my hand out in front of me, I slapped the other one over my eyes. "Blondie stay away!"

He just laughed harder and forcefully pried my hand from my face. "Just look at it. You already touched it. So why should it matter." I blushed harder. "What, haven't even looked at a penis before?" I bit my lip, and he laughed. "Wow, you surely are a prude." I opened my eyes and glared at him full on.

"I am not a prude!" He smirked and squished my cheeks together.

"And, I'm not a tease. Now just look at it." Blushing full force I whipped my eyes down to his pants before looking away.

"There I looked, now pull your pants up." He laughed once more before I heard him zip his pants. Looking back at him I pouted. "You're mean Blondie."

He grinned cheekily and pulled my waist towards him. "Come to Nicky's tonight." I raised an eyebrow.

"What's Nicky's?" He just shook his head and patted my shoulder.

"You're a killer Lacey. No Nicky's is a local hot spot. So you coming or not?"

I shrugged playfully. "I don't know." Peeking up at him I pouted again. "Is Tyler going to be there?"

He frowned and I patted his cheek.

"Kidding Blondie. God. You're fun to mess with." Kissing his cheek I grinned before skipping out of the door, and down towards my dorm. I had already missed the first thirty minutes of class, so why not just skip the rest of the day to get ready?

**A/N: **Yeah, I can say I had even _more_ fun writing this chapter. With all it's smutty content, and Reid's pride for his penis, it was to good to pass up. Read and Review.


End file.
